ben10roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Roads
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben10roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Waterhazard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan Tennyson (Talk) 21:10, July 7, 2011 RE Admin Sure. I'll also make you a berucrat or whatever. And I do want to keep it. I like pie 22:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure Do it. I like pie 22:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE Wordmark That's fine. I like pie 22:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Where my RPG is. Go here. I like pie 16:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Roads Seriously! Oh, wait, did you accidently turn your computer off? I like pie 16:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RPG Don't you understand the page? I like pie 16:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay I like the Backround personaly. Also, don't make anyone a Admin or a Berucrat. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 20:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Rights K. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 23:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Armageddon Well, a little :P. If you can make a better pic for him please make one. [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 13:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 04:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure Can you do it? Life is short. Eat eat pie 16:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Domain Hi Roads, I received your support request. http://ben10rpg.wikia.com/ is already in use, so we can't give you that domain name. Let me know if you'd like something else (you can respond on my talk page.) --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Roads. I've decided to come and help out. I've looked around and seen alot of pages that say 's Battle. It might seem fun now, but those pages are gonna get dull and boring and have users leaving. I thought of having it more like the user experiancing the Ben 10 universe. We could let them rp as scientists, crooks, bounty hunters, Plumbers, omnitrix wielders, shop owners, etc. And we should make it all surround some sort of event, like a war. We should also offer missions. And we should set up some kind of fictional currency (like "Omni Points") so they can "buy" or "sell" tech. What do you think? Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I understand that. We'll also need to set up pages for planets, items, places, characters, etc. The planet will probably be the hardest since there are millions. But I'm sure we can do it! Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Make a Character please Well, you read it. Use the Character template for your character and see Ben 10 RPG Wiki:Characters and Ben 10 RPG Wiki:Classes to help. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 17:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) You can't roleplay without a Character. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 17:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Aw. I wanted to Roleplay. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 17:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) UH OH ROADS! FIND A BREUACRAT THATS ON! I NEED TO BE TURNED BACK INTO A ADMIN/BREUCRAT! PLEASE HELP! Deathwing in the beginning, was Alivewing, but a tauren rougue saw him landing. 11:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) New... Um, please could you help me? I'm new to this wiki and I'm not sure how to play, like, how to earn omni points, how to sell stuff, please help! 12:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC)